the_walking_dead_by_edstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyle Granger
"Knowing me, I could do this all day," 'Kyle Granger '''is a main character and a survivor of the outbreak in ''The Walking Dead by EDStudios, ''as well as the protagonist of ''Season 15. ''Thrust into the apocalypse at a young age, Kyle fell under the guardianship of Mark Watson alongside his younger brother, Hector. After becoming separated from his brother and his group, Kyle grew into a slender young man looking for a purpose in the New World. After coming across Edwards by a stroke of luck, he would grow to become one of Edwards' most trusted allies and went up against his vile brother in the war with the Frontiersmen. After the war, Kyle became a recruiter for Fort Clarkson and took up his place as one of Edwards' right-hand-men during the war with the Government. Overview Personality Kyle is described as an affable, good-natured, adventurous guy. Despite feeling like a bit of an outsider for most of his life, he's passionate about people and the good they can do. He doesn't think twice about putting himself in danger if he believes something positive can come from it. He has a good judge of character and sees the best in everyone. Alongside his charitable personality, Kyle also has a sense of humour and optimism. He aims to keep people at ease with him. Sometimes his humour goes over people's heads, but he still aims for people to see the brighter side of things as he does. One of the things he enjoys doing is photography and collecting memorabilia from the places he had visited. After the apocalypse, he began collecting license plates from each state to create a mural on a wall in his house. Despite his brother's evil nature, Kyle always made an effort to defend him from bullies. However, even Kyle couldn't tolerate his brother's evil, siding against him during the war, more than willing to deal the killing blow if he had to. He puts his whole life aside to care for his tortured young niece Abigail and takes it upon himself to train her for her part in the war. Pre-Apocalypse .]] Not much is known about Kyle's life before the outbreak. Before the apocalypse, Kyle was the Kansas State Gymnastics Champion and also earned a green belt in karate and also read widely on a variety of martial arts. He was furiously loyal to his younger brother, Hector, who had severe schizophrenia. Post-Apocalypse Chronicles Season 1: 'The Storytellers' Season 15 Killed Victims * 'Just' John * Frontiersmen Junkyard Scout * Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Relationships Hector Granger ''"Don't make me do this, Hector...you know you won't win," Trivia * Kyle has no sense of smell, due to his nose being broken numerous times by Just John. * He is the current wielder of Ben's knife after it was given to him by Edwards as a gift. * As exposed by the Crow, Kyle has a fear of drowning.